visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
PIERROT
center|650px PIERROT fue una banda visual kei originalmente fundada con el nombre Dizy-Lizy en 1994 por Kirito y Jun en Nagano. La alineación original era Hidelow en la voz, Kirito y Jun en la guitarra, Kohta en el bajo y Luka en la batería. Después de cambiar su nombre a Pierrot, Luka los dejó en noviembre y Takeo se unió. En febrero de 1995, Hidelow también dejó la banda y se unió Aiji, completando así la alineación final: Kirito en la voz, Jun y Aiji en la guitarra, Kohta en el bajo y Takeo en la batería. Hicieron su debut en un sello major en Septiembre de 1998 con el single "Clear Sky". Su album final fue 2005's Dictators Circus: A Deformed Bud una comilación de esos 10 años de carrera. Su single final fue "Hello". Kirito empezó su carrera de solista en el 2005, y lanzó su primer album llamado Hameln, el 3 de agosto del 2005. El 12 de abril de 2006 anunciar su separación. Kirito, Kohta and Takeo empezaron una nueva banda llamada Angelo. Aiji creó a LM.C, y Jun a ALvino. Historia Pierrot, esta banda comienza en 1994 cuando la idea de formar una banda comienza a pasar por las mentes de Kirito y Jun; así con ellos dos encargados de las guitarras, Kohta en el bajo, Luka en la percusión y Hidelow como cantante. En abril de 1994 Pierrot saca el primer demo tape: "Kikurui Pierrot". En esos momentos Kirito jamás imaginaba que él sería posteriormente el vocalista principal y tan solo se dedicaba a sacar adelante su banda, con rol de guitarrista. Luego de que Hidelow y Luka dejaran la banda, en 1995, y esta se viera casi sin esperanzas de encontrar un nuevo vocalista, Kirito decide tomar este papel. Sin embargo seguían necesitando un baterista y ahora necesitaban un guitarrista también. Kirito invita a Aiji (ex miembro de la banda Kalem) y a Takeo (de Super Star) a unirse a Pierrot, conformando así el Pierrot que conocemos ahora. Luego todos se mudan de Nagano a Tokyo y hacen uno de los primeros conciertos en Meguro. En Julio de 1996 sacan a la venta el primer álbum "Pandora no Hako", y Pierrot comienza su primera gira de conciertos en Junio - Julio de ese año. En 1997, comienzan los "Dictator Circus" nombre de varios conciertos que Pierrot suele realizar, a la vez de que continúan con la gira "Celluloid Humanism" en Julio. Durante la gira, el mini-álbum "Celluloid" es sacado a la venta. Terminan el año con el concierto "Celluloid Humanism - Gate". El siguiente año continúan con la serie de conciertos, incluyendo presentaciones en clubes privados, el "Dictator Circus II" y "Dictator Circus III", y la participación en el Sweet Trance de ese año junto con otras bandas como La`cryma Cristi, SHAZNA entre otras. Ese mismo año salen a la venta el maxi-single "Screen", el single " KURIA SUKAI" y "Mad Sky - Koutetsu no Meshiia-" los 2 últimos alcanzaron los puestos 6 y 5 respectivamente en las listas Oricorn. Con la creciente popularidad salieron a la venta sus primeros PV en una video llamado "Prototype" entre ellos están los videos de "KURIA SUKAI" y " Torikago". Para el año 1999, comienzan con el single "Haruka / Kanata he" luego separan "Haruka" en un single del anime "Shinpu Kaito Jeanne". El primer álbum como Major Band " FINALE" es sacado a la venta en Julio, y luego alcanzan el puesto numero 3 en las listas Oricorn con el single "Creatures", luego de esto y llevando el nombre que Jun propone, "Arlequín", comienza a funcionar el club de fans. Desde ese momento Pierrot se consagra como una de las bandas de mayor popularidad en Japón y otras partes del mundo. Continúan sus giras y conciertos lo que aumenta y mantiene su fama hasta la actualidad. También se unen al grupo "Sweet Child" junto con bandas de gran reconocimiento como Luna Sea, Plastic Tree, o Psycho Le Cemu. Regreso En Abril del 2014 Pierrot. PIERROT han anunciado que van a reanudar las actividades 8 años después de su separación. Se llevará a cabo dos lives en el Saitama Super Arena el 24 y 25 de octubre por sus "DICTATORS CIRCUS FINALE". Integrantes *Voz: キリト Kirito - Dizzy-Lizzy → Pierrot(Gu.→Vo.) → PIERROT、Solo → Solo → Angelo *Guitarra: アイジ Aiji - SIAM SHADE(Roadie) → MONALIZA(哀) → KALEN(AI) → Pierrot(アイジ) → PIERROT(アイジ) → LM.C (Aiji) *Guitarra y SynthGuitar: 潤 Jun → Pierrot Dizzy-Lizzy → Pierrot → PIERROT → ALvino *Bajo: KOHTA - Dizzy-Lizzy(サポート) → Pierrot → PIERROT→ Angelo *Batería: TAKEO - R → Pierrot → PIERROT、G-BRAIN→ Angelo Ex-integrantes *Hidelow – voz - Dizzy-Lizzy → Pierrot *Luka – batería - Pierrot(LUKA) → D≒SIRE (秀誉) → JILS (Bat.) → rephit (Vo.) → JILS (Bat.) → UNIMELO Discografía Albums Dictator's Circus -Kijutsuteki Senritsu-.jpg|Dictator's Circus: Kijutsuteki Senritsu 17.03.2003 FREEZE.jpg|Freeze 01.12.2004 *''24.12.1994 Mad Piero '' (気狂いピエロ) (con Hidelow en la voz y Luka en la batería) *''21.07.1996 Pandora's Box '' (パンドラの匣) *03.10.1997 Celluloid *''07.07.1999 Finale' '' *''22.11.2000 Private Enemy'' *''24.05.2002 Heaven: The Customized Landscape'' *''23.07.2003 ID Attack'' *''17.12.2003 Dictators Circus: Magical Melody '' (Dictators Circus: 奇術的旋律) *''12.04.2014 Hello'' Compilaciones Dictator's Circus -A deformed BUD.jpg|Dictators Circus: A Deformed Bud 08.06.2005 Dictator's Circus -A variant BUD.jpg|Dictators Circus: A Vairant Bud 06.04.2005 Singles Nounai Morphine.jpg|Nounai MORPHINE 03.12.2003 Smiley Skeleton.jpg|Smiley Skeleton 30.06.2004 MYCLOUD.jpg|MYCLOUD 20.10.2004 HELLO.jpg|Hello 21.06.2006 *20.10.1995 "Haken Kreuz " *22.04.1998 "Screen " *10.10.1998 "Clear Sky " (クリア・スカイ) *02.12.1998 "Mad Sky: Steel Messiah "(Mad Sky: 鋼鉄の救世主) *24.02.1999 "Far Away ..." (ハルカ...) - Ending del anime Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne *28.04.1999 "Last Letter " (ラストレター) *22.12.1999 "Creature " *07.06.2000 "Agitator " *27.09.2000 "The Hot Night my Nerve Broke " (神経がワレル暑い夜) *06.05.2001 "Paradox " *29.08.2001 "Dramatic Neo Anniversary " *21.11.2001 "Cocoon " *27.03.2002 "In This Breaking World " (壊れていくこの世界で) *28.08.2002 Psychedelic Lover *18.12.2002 "Hill: Illusive Snow " (幻覚の雪) *18.06.2003 "A Rose-Colored World/Neogrotesque/Twilight Suicide " (薔薇色の世界/ネオグロテスク/夕闇スーサイド) - "A Rose-Colored World" fue el segundo opening del anime Getbackers *03.12.2003 "Intercerebral Morphine " (脳内モルヒネ) VHS/DVD *20.12.1998 Prototype (December 20, 1998) *08.09.1999 "Film" Rising a Mad Sky at Nippon Budokan *15.03.2000 Tour 1999 Foreteller's Mutation Final: The Genome Control *20.12.2000 Dictator's Circus V Vol. 1 *20.12.2000 Dictator's Circus V Vol. 2 *20.12.2000 Prototype II Released *19.12.2001 Prototype III Released *19.12.2001 Prototype I+II *''23.03.2003 Tour Raradoxical Genesis "Anniversary" 2001.9.23 Yokohama Arena '' *23.03.2003 Dictator's Circus VI at Saitama Super Arena *2004 Attack to the Freedom (2004, fanclub solamente) *2005 Dictators Circus VII: A Variant Bud/A Deformed Bud: [Saitama Super Arena] (fanclub solamente) *14.12.2005 Prototype IV Galería Pierrot.jpg 500x407.jpg pierrot00.jpg pierrot_group_13.jpg Pierrot agosto2014.jpg|Agosto 2014 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Torikago (Abril 1998) thumb|right|300 px|MAD SKY ~Goutetsu no Messiah~ (Diciembre 1998) thumb|left|300 px|Nounai Morphine (Diciembre 2003) thumb|right|300 px|Salvia (Junio 2005) thumb|left|300 px|Clear Sky (Agosto 2005) thumb|right|300 px|Last Letter (Marzo 2006) thumb|left|300 px|HELLO (Junio 2006) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1994 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2006 Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas de Regreso Categoría:MCA Victor Categoría:Bandas de regreso 2014